


Tables Turned

by orphan_account



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Cars, Disney, Humanized, Humanized Cars (Pixar Movies), Kind of cliche, M/M, Mild Language, No Smut, Pixar, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sally has been getting this gut feeling that her boyfriend, Lightning McQueen, is cheating. To confirm her suspicions, she decides to ask Lightning's rival, Francesco, if he could ‘pretend’ to take an interest in Lightning. But what happens when he's not pretending anymore?"You're right but I'm pretty sure Francesco isn't interested in me."*AU of Cars 2 where the Spies and all that jazz never happened*[ THIS WORK HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY ABANDONED AND WILL NOT BE RETURNED TO. ]
Relationships: Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Strange Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here. 
> 
> I can hardly find any English fanfics of this pairing so here we go. There may be grammatical errors because I do not have a Beta so excuse that. 
> 
> • Note that they are humanized and I'm not a huge racecar fanatic so I may miscall some things
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. :)

Sally gave a glance at her partner and sighed. Lightning immediately noticed and gave a small smile. "You okay, Sal?" He asked, concerned for his girlfriend. He gently took her hand in his and Sally gave a tentative smile back and gave a weak nod. 

Lightning was entirely unconvinced and turned to fully face her, "C'mon, tell me what's bothering you." Sally just shook her head and averted eyes, a sadness could be seen in them and it got quite unnoticed by Lightning who sighed as well. "All right, you don't have to tell me, I won't force you. But if you ever need to talk, I'm always here." 

Sally just stiffly nodded, not trusting her voice. A few tears glistened in her eyes when Lightning turned away to continue gazing at the view. A crowd was forming at the Wheel Well and Lightning and Sally went over to see what was going on when Sally quickly wiped away her tears. 

They headed inside and Sally's eyes quickly lightened up when she saw the handsome Italian Formula 1 driver on the screen, her mind forgetting about what she was thinking before. Lightning also noticed and he raised an eyebrow, "hey. It's that Italian Formula 1 driver-" 

" _Francesco Bernoulli_ ," Sally finished, expanding the syllables as she said it. Lightning shook his head at this and continued watching the screen and was caught off guard when he heard Mater's voice. He heard Francesco insult Mater and quickly took matters into his own hands.   


* * *

  
Sally looked around everywhere and tried her hardest to spot Lightning, she instead noticed Francesco a couple of metres away and an idea popped into her head, glancing at the rest of the crew, she snuck away completely unnoticed and successful. She shamelessly walked towards Francesco and when nobody was looking, grabbed him by the arm and led him to a quiet place where no one was in sight. 

Francesco was surprised and was about to protest when he saw who it was. Lightning had mentioned Sally a couple of times and pointed her out once but Francesco never expected this from her, he gave a charming smile as she crossed her arms and turned to face him. 

"My, my. Miss Sally? Trying to get Francesco alone I see," Francesco said, with a wink that apparently nobody could resist. Sally gave a smirk, "as devilishly charming you are, _Francesco_ ," she said, emphasising his name. "I already have a boyfriend and that's exactly why I brought you here, I want to ask you a small favour." Francesco smiled. "Anything for you," he said. 

"Uh," Sally began, "I want to ask if you could pretend to take an interest in Lightning?" Francesco looked shocked, out of all the things she could've asked this was definitely not what he was expecting. She was full of surprises and Francesco thought that that was quite attractive, Lightning was very lucky. 

He smirked at the thought of the blonde, his face when Francesco beat his ass in the last race in Tokyo was still imprinted in Francesco's memory, too good to forget. "And why on earth would Francesco do that?" 

Sally gave a small smile. "Well, it's just that... I want to know if Lightning is loyal, you know?" Francesco raised an eyebrow at this. "Ahh yes. Suspicion of cheating." Sally's eyes widened and she started sputtering, "what? No! Of course not! I trust Lightning and I know he would never, ever cheat on me. This is just a friendly experiment," she said, being very unconvince to Francesco. 

Francesco thought about it for a minute and then sighed, "you did put all this effort to ask Francesco so Francesco guess's he has no choice but to do it." Sally's eyes brightened and she gave a joyful smile, "thank you!" She said, gratefully. Francesco gave a genuine smile back and turned around to walk away but before he could completely disappear around the corner, he turned back to face Sally.

"If McQueen is really cheating on you, Miss Sally then all Francesco can say is, you deserve better." Sally nodded slowly and gave a tiny smile that was barely noticeable but it was there, she closed her eyes and sat against the wall as Francesco completely disappeared.   


* * *

  
There were a few minutes before the race would start, Francesco's mother kissed him good luck and gave him a warm hug. "Make me proud, Francesco," she said, letting go and taking his face in her hands. 

"You've grown to be so handsome." Francesco smiled in gratitude, he would always get lots of compliments from lots of different people everyday but his mother's were the most special. He kissed his mother's cheek and nodded, "don't worry, mama, I will make you very proud." Francesco never spoke in third person around his mother. He never did and never would. 

Mrs. Bernoulli gave a warm smile and went back to the stands, leaving Francesco no choice but to go to the track. He grabbed his helmet but saw McQueen a few metres away from him, trying to find his own helmet. He remembered what he promised to Sally and shrugged, 'better now then later' he thought. 

Lightning's eyes frantically looked everywhere in his car for his helmet but had no luck. He groaned internally and was about to go ask Flo, who was the last one who had it, where it was when he was suddenly stopped. Lightning rolled his eyes at the Italian, "yes?" He asked dryly. 

Francesco smirked and looked Lightning up and down making Lightning very uncomfortable. He glared at the taller one and said with a little more force this time, "YES?" 

Francesco put an arm around Lightning's shoulder and pulled him too close for comfort. "Francesco just wanted to wish McQueen good luck," Francesco said, under his breath. Lightning barely heard it over the loud noise of the crowd.

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine which he decided to completely ignore and his eyes widened slightly and his glare grew more intense. "What the hell are you playing at?" 

Francesco's smirk widened and he pulled away, "can Francesco just not wish McQueen good luck?" He said. Lightning was very confused, "I'm not interested in this, Francesco." He said quickly, before pushing him out of the way. He retrieved his helmet and came back to see Francesco already in his F1, about to put his helmet on. But before he did, he gave a very flirtatious wink at Lightning. 

Lightning's face turned slightly red and he turned away, shaking his head and running a hand through his blonde hair. What had triggered this strange behaviour from Francesco, Lightning would probably never know. He convinced himself that after he beat Francesco in this race, this attitude would be completely forgotten. 


	2. Break Up

The crowd cheered with excitement as Lightning crossed the finish line followed closely behind Francesco. Lightning got out of his car and smiled with pride, soon surrounded with cameras and microphones. Questions came from here and there and Lightning saw Francesco give him a very dirty look before stalking off. 

Lightning's smile grew even wider, not only did he win the race, Francesco's strange behaviour was completely forgotten. He spotted Sally and pulled her into a hug, "I won!" Lightning said, pulling away and searching her face for any sign of excitement or praise. 

He was only met with a hesitate forced smile and he frowned. "I thought you'd be a little more excited?" He thought but apparently he also said it out loud. "Oh! Umm, I am excited and very proud. Congratulations," Sally said, before pulling away completely from the hug. She awkwardly gave a thumbs up, "good job." Then she walked off into the crowd. 

Lightning raised a confused eyebrow, slightly hurt. Sally was always proud when he won, what happened this time? "Mr. McQueen!" Lightning gave an annoyed expression, not in the mood to be bombarded with questions anymore. He walked off and the crowd took it as a sign to leave him be. 

He soon felt a tap on his shoulder and was about to ask to be left alone when he saw it was Francesco, still with the dirty look placed neatly on his face. Lightning gave a smirk, "come to congratulate me on my win?" He asked, Sally completely forgotten for now. Francesco gave a not so friendly smile, "quite the opposite actually." He said, his voice lowering. Lightning chuckled. "There's one last race, but it's a shame I won this one. Aren't you from here?" Lightning then looked around making Francesco even more mad. 

"You amuse me, McQueen. But Francesco _will_ win the last race and soon Francesco will be laughing at McQueen's crushed face." Francesco moved closer and closer while saying every word and soon enough he was in Lightning's personal space. 

Lightning nervously backed away but Francesco followed him. Lightning continued to back away, but his eyes widened when he bumped into something, he turned and saw it was Mater and he mentally sighed in relief. 

"Mater! Remember that thing I was going to tell you after the race? Well now is the perfect time," Lightning said, grabbing Mater's arm and tugging him along not looking back at the smug grin on Francesco's face. 

Mater looked very confused, "uh? What thing?" He asked, when they were a good few metres away from Francesco. Lightning shook his head. "Nothing, just an excuse to get away from the Italian." Mater raised his eyebrows, "Italian?" He said, thinking about Luigi. "Why would you want to get away from-" Mater then suddenly stopped and laughed. "Ohhhh. Mr. San Francisco!" Lightning shook his head with a small smile. "Yes, him. Have you noticed how strange he's been acting lately?" 

"Strange in what way?" Mater asked. Lightning looked down at his feet, "I don't know, he's just... Super flirty?" He said, contemplating if that was the right word to use. Mater chuckled. "McQueen, I think you've been living under a rock. Mr. San Francisco is always flirty!" Lightning thought about it for a second. "Yes but he only flirts with females and last time I checked, I'm not a female." Mater squinted at Lightning and turned his head on an angle. "Well... I guess you could be mistaken as a female in a way?" Lightning mentally facepalmed and rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind. He's probably just messing with me," he said finally, and was about to go find Sally when the next thing Mater said made him stop in his tracks. "Or he could just be interested in males and females?" Lightning looked at Mater and Mater shrugged. 

"You're right but I'm pretty sure Francesco isn't interested in _me_." Mater shrugged again, "I don't know, you're pretty good looking." Lightning smiled at this, "thanks Mater." Mater also smiled and then chuckled. "Well too bad for San Francisco because you've already got someone, Miss Sally!" Lightning expected his heart to jump when he heard Sally's name but it barely moved. He then remembered what happened before and sighed, a sad expression appearing on his face. 

Mater noticed this straight away and gasped. "Don't tell me you two broke up?!" Lightning's eyes widened. "What? No, no! We didn't break up. It's just that, something happened before that got me concerned," Lightning said. Mater calmed down and wiped a hand over his forehead. 

"Phew, if you two ever broke up, I would be the one heartbroken." Lightning gave a small smile and ran a hand through his hair, he was about to say something else when he suddenly got interrupted when he saw Sally. She was walking up to him but it was a bit off? Lightning ignored it and gave a big smile. "Sally! What happened before-" 

"Nothing Lightning, forget it. Actually, forget this! Forget us!" Lightning's heart starting pumping really fast and he anxiously swallowed. "W-what?" 

"You heard me, McQueen. We're over," Sally said, using Lightning's last name which sent a deep stab into him. Mater's eyes widened and he tried to reason with Sally. "Now, c'mon-" 

"Mater, this is only between us," Sally interrupted. Mater swallowed and backed away. Sally took a shakey breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lightning. I-I... I just can't do this anymore. I-I hope you understand," she gently stroked Lightning's cheek and a couple of tears welled up into her eyes. 

She took her hand away and slowly walked away, not looking back at all. Lightning seemed paralysed which deeply concerned Mater who placed a warm hand on his shoulder. This seemed to snap Lightning out of his state because he started blinking rapidly before he looked down and started walking the opposite direction of Sally, not looking back either. 

* * *

Lightning had no idea where he was going. He had just won the race and here Sally was, breaking up with him straight after. Now the race didn't matter, he was miserable.

He found a quiet spot where nobody was in sight, it was overlooking a beautiful picturesque view and it reminded him of the view in front of the Wheel Well and he gave a sad smile. Lightning sat down on the wall overlooking the view and his mind drifted to Sally's heartbroken face when she said she wanted to break up and he closed his eyes, sighing.

'What was the reason?' he thought, thinking about all the things he did and if one of them could've possibly hurt Sally. He remembered breaking one of her plates but she told him that it was completely fine and she could easily replace it.

Perhaps she lied and she was actually really upset? Lightning then shook his head. That would be a stupid reason to break up. Lightning then thought that perhaps Sally was the one who did something and she felt guilty. He shook his head again and groaned, he was overthinking this too much.

Lightning decided not to think of Sally anymore and to give himself a break. He tried thinking about something else and suddenly Francesco came to his mind. He pictured Francesco's arrogant face in his mind and rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how people could actually find him attractive with that kind of attitude. A picture of Francesco's beautiful brown eyes then came to his mind and he suddenly froze. What?

Beautiful brown eyes? Huh? Lightning was suddenly very confused and he gave a tentative chuckle. Yes, I guess he does have beautiful brown eyes but that was just a compliment, Lightning reassured himself with a confident smile.

Lightning then suddenly felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and jumped, nearly falling off the edge. With wide eyes, he heard laughing and turned to see who the bastard was that scared him half to death and gave a piercing glare when he saw it was none other than, the person he was just thinking about.

"Can I help you, Francesco?" Lightning said, his teeth clenched and his glare still in place. His heart was pounding from the near fall and he punched Francesco lightly on the shoulder, who was still laughing.

Francesco stopped laughing and just stared at McQueen with a grin. He then burst out laughing again and Lightning sat there, watching as Francesco continuesly laughed. He then let a small smile take over his face, Francesco's laugh was just as melodic as his accent and it somehow soothed Lightning.

A few minutes passed and Lightning suddenly realised that Francesco had already stopped laughing and he had an amused expression as Lightning was still staring at him. Lightning's cheeks reddened and he turned away, looking at the view again. "You still didn't answer me, can I help you?" He finally said. Francesco gave a chuckle, "Francesco thinks McQueen is the one that needs help." Lightning's eyes widened, 'how did he already find out about the break up?'

"How did you already find out?" He demanded and Francesco looked confused. "Find out about what?" Lightning's eyes widened and he then sighed in relief. "Nothing," he muttered, staring at his lap now. Francesco this time looked actually concerned and he hesitantly placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning looked at the hand and then looked at Francesco who gave a warm smile and Lightning couldn't help but smile back. They both sat there until the sun completely disappeared over the horizon and crickets could be heard.

Lightning noticed how dark it was actually getting and he cleared his throat. "I think we should be heading back," he said, watching as Francesco didn't make a move to move at all. Lightning slowly tried to get down from the wall he was sat on but stopped when he felt Francesco's hand grab his wrist in a fairly tight grip but not too tight that it would hurt him. Lightning frowned and tried getting his wrist out but failed miserably.

He raised an eyebrow at Francesco but it seemed he was still just staring at the view. He then suddenly asked a question which made Lightning very confused. "McQueen, what do you think of Italy?" Lightning bit his lip and and decided to just answer the question.

"Uh... Umm, I guess it's nice?" Francesco hummed, "just nice?" He asked, this time looking at Lightning with an unreadable expression. Lightning rolled his eyes and forcefully ripped his wrist from the tight grip before jumping down from the wall and walking away. Francesco scowled, "You don't even know where you're going, McQueen!" He called out, making Lightning stop in his tracks. Lightning turned around and glared, "yes, I do."

Francesco was the one who rolled his eyes this time, "Francesco didn't know Lightning had night vision." This made Lightning stop in his tracks again and he gave an annoyed sigh. "And you do?" He called back. Lightning suddenly jumped when he felt Francesco right next to him.

Francesco chuckled, "Affatto but Francesco knows this place far better than McQueen." Lightning thought about it for a second and shrugged. "That's true but does that mean you're going to escort me back to my place?" He said, with a grin. Francesco looked at Lightning as if he was crazy. "No, of course not." He then grabbed Lightning's arm and pulled him along, "McQueen will be spending the night at Francesco's place."

Lightning looked confused, "I am? Wait. No I'm not!" He again ripped his arm from Francesco's grip and Francesco sighed, annoyed. "You're impossibile." Lightning crossed his arms. "Fine then. McQueen can try and find his way back and when he gets lost, he can sleep on the streets. Francesco doesn't care," Francesco finally said, walking away but smirked when Lightning caught up. "So, where exactly did you say your place was?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Affatto - Not at all
> 
> impossibile - impossible
> 
> (Sorry if this isn't accurate. I obviously don't speak Italian so Google translate is my only hope. 😂)


	3. Francesco's Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update. I have no idea who's following this but I still apologise. :)

The walk to Francesco's place was silent and awkward. Lightning racked his brain a few times to think of something to say but he had nothing so he decided to stay silent and hope that Francesco would say something. He was wrong, of course, Francesco didn't make a peep, just continued walking. 

Lightning chose to give up and suffer in the silence, barely surviving. He suddenly stopped because he noticed that Francesco had stopped and he raised a curious eyebrow. "We have arrived," Francesco said, his voice loud in the silent night. He got out his keys and opened the door, turning on the lights as he beckoned Lightning to come in. Lightning wasn't surprised at all on how nice the place looked. 

It matched the Italian perfectly and Lightning secretly wondered how that was possible. Francesco headed into the kitchen and Lightning decided to follow. His nose was met with a delicious smell of a certain Italian dish he was not familiar with. Francesco couldn't help but chuckle at Lightning's expression when he smelt the dish and didn't think twice before handing Lightning a plate and insisting he try it.

Lightning didn't complain at all, just tucked in and ate the dish with gratitude, smiling when his plate was clean. He looked towards Francesco and gave a smile, "you make great food. Well, of course you do because you're Italian and all but-" Lightning suddenly cut off and gave an embarrassed smile as the other chuckled. "You are very funny, McQueen," Francesco said, "and also quite ad-" he suddenly paused and gave a small shrug before getting himself a plate of the food he made and sat at the small dining table.

Lightning bit his lip, quite confused on what Francesco was going to say and why he didn't say it. He did what he was doing a lot lately and just ignore it, thinking it wasn't important. Francesco finished eating and quickly washed the plates, then moving to sit on the couch next to Lightning. 

He grabbed the remote and turned it on as Lightning looked up at the TV. The channel's were obviously all in Italian and Lightning frowned as he couldn't understand. He caught a few words that were quite familiar because he had heard Luigi and Guido say it but other then that, the rest was just gibberish to him. 

He looked towards Francesco and was about to complain but he decided against it. Francesco was already offering him to stay the night and Lightning didn't want to be a brat by constantly complaining and appearing very ungrateful. In the end, Lightning just watched with Francesco and turned out that he enjoyed it. Even if he didn't understand most of the words, it was still very entertaining. 

Time soon flew by and both of them didn't notice that it was very late now. Francesco soon did and he turned off the TV, causing Lightning to frown as he was really enjoying it a lot now. Francesco grinned, "Time for bed, McQueen." Lightning nodded his head and Francesco lead him to his room where both of them were going to sleep. 

Francesco's room had a sort of smell that wasn't bad. It smelt comforting and fresh. The walls were covered in posters and there were a few house plants here and there. Lightning spotted a double bed and his heart started racing but slowed down when he spotted another bed in the corner which got him a little curious. "You have guests often?" He asked. Francesco gave a smile full of teeth and only said one word. _"No."_

Lightning didn't say anything as he went over and sat on the bed. He was quite surprised on how comfy it actually was. He layed down and the sheets smelt clean and felt like it hadn't been touched at all which made Lightning even more confused than he already was. 

Francesco raised his eyebrows. "Francesco doesn't think McQueen should be sleeping in his racing gear." Lightning looked down, completely forgetting that he hadn't changed yet. He sighed and sat up, removing his jacket and laid back down. "It's fine," he muttered. Francesco rolled his eyes and went over to his wardrobe. He got out a top and some pants and threw them at Lightning who grumbled. "I said it's fine." 

Francesco frowned and then smiled. "You'll damage them." Lightning's eyes widened and he picked up the clothes. He sighed again, "you win." Then headed to the bathroom to change. Francesco gave a satisfied smirk and changed into his pajamas. He waited for Lightning to return but he suddenly thought why he was actually doing this. He didn't care about McQueen at all, not one bit. I mean, they were rivals. He then shook his head, he was doing this for Miss Sally, as he promised. 

Lightning came back not saying a word. Francesco's clothes were slightly too big on him but he didn't seem to mind as he didn't comment on it. He laid on the bed in the corner, facing the wall and not saying a word. Francesco watched him with a tiny smile but then shook his head. He turned off the lights and went under his covers while saying, "goodnight, McQueen."

* * *

Lightning couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned several times but he just couldn't fall asleep. He finally got up and slowly walked towards where Francesco was sleeping. He glanced at Francesco's face and couldn't help but smile. Francesco looked so peaceful while he was sleeping, not to mention he was hugging his pillow like it was some kind of stuffed toy. 

Lightning then noticed that he was still staring and smiling and quickly looked away, mentally scolding himself. Lightning grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping it wouldn't make any noise. 

He successfully turned it and went outside, holding the walls to support him through the dark. 

He headed into Francesco's kitchen and turned on the light, opened the fridge, hoping to find a small snack or anything to keep him occupied while he tried to make himself sleepy. Lightning moved some of the contents but internally groaned when one of the jars impacted on another. He listened closely to see if Francesco woke up but sighed in relief when all he heard was his heavy breathing. He continued to look through the fridge and just settled for a cold glass of water. 

"McQueen?" 

Lightning choked on his glass of water and started coughing aggressively. He stopped and composed himself, looking around. Francesco was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, a smirk plastered neatly on his face. Lightning glared and finished the rest of his water. 

Francesco gave a sleepy chuckle which sent an odd shiver down Lightning's spine which he raised an eyebrow at. "Next time, maybe try and actually attempt to be quiet?" Francesco said, which made Lightning's eyes widen. "I was being quiet!" He said, whispering loudly. Francesco just shook his head and walked towards Lightning, grabbing his glass and getting himself some water. "Why are you awake anyway?" 

Lightning frowned. "Couldn't sleep," he muttered, pulling up a chair and sitting down, crossing his arms in the process. Francesco nodded, "I understand." Lightning looked up. It seemed Francesco didn't speak in third person when he was tired. 

Francesco racked his brain for something else to say. 

"So, how are you and Miss Sally?" 

It seemed that this wasn't the right thing to say. 

Lightning abruptly got up. "Actually, it seems I'm sleepy now. Hooray," he said, in a very sarcastic and annoyed manner. He walked back to the bedroom, not looking back but showing his annoyance quite clearly through his movements. 

Francesco bit the inside of his cheek and looked down. He placed the cup on the counter and turned off the light. Going into his bedroom and seeing that Lightning wasn't asleep at all, he was just sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. "McQueen?" 

Lightning didn't react. 

"McQueen?" 

"McQueeeen?" 

"Lightning?" 

This seemed to work because Lightning turned around but stayed silent. Francesco gave a hesitate smile which Lightning did not return. "I- Francesco apologises," Francesco finally said, mentally scowling because he never apologised to anyone besides his mother. 

Lightning shook his head and muttered, "it's fine," while laying down and closing his eyes. Francesco just nodded his head and went to his own bed. He sat down and waited for a couple of minutes. Finally hearing the steady breaths of Lightning, he got up and walked towards him, examining his face. He knew this was very creepy and quite awkward as well but Francesco didn't care at the moment. He hesitated, but finally placed one finger on Lightning's cheek, slowly stroking it and smiling to himself. 

Francesco suddenly realised what he was doing and pulled back as fast as he could. He pinched himself a couple of times to snap himself out of this trance he was in. _What are you doing, Francesco?_ Francesco thought, _you have gone mad._

Francesco then sighed after he finished scolding himself and looked towards his bed, for some reason it didn't seem as comfy as it was before. He then glanced at the bed Lightning was sleeping in and a quick thought came to his head before Francesco quickly shut it down. _What has even gotten into you?_ Francesco thought to himself before finally making the right decision. 

He walked towards his own bed, pulled back the covers and slid in. Francesco consistently reminded himself that this bed was obviously more comfy than the bed Lightning was in. After what felt like an hour later, Francesco finally closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to whoever read this short story. :)  
> Complete apologies for it being abandoned.


End file.
